


Bossy

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Loki on his knees, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes it takes two to wreck Clint completely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/gifts).



I couldn't decide on an OTP, so I have an OTT instead :D

 


End file.
